


perfectly clear

by sinead



Series: spy!sync [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mission 'npossible: guns, explosions, disguises, sex, and if I could arrange for it, there'd be cheesy Lalo Schifrin theme music, too.</p><p>(Second story in a series with no consecutive time line.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfectly clear

In the three weeks after JC joined the team, Joey got in four fights at the Estate. The last one put Carter in the infirmary, and Joey on suspension.

Chris found JC in the weight room, doing presses. He stood in the door, watching the smooth flex of the muscles in JC's arms and chest, until he was sure he could speak calmly.

"Chasez, a moment of your time." The sarcasm did not seem to be lost on JC, who got up quickly and followed him into the deserted hall. Chris looked at him. He was wearing a tank and a tight pair of ragged shorts that had started life as a tight pair of blue jeans. The eyes of every agent in the weight room had followed him to the door.

"I brought you in because I needed a good scene man," Chris said.

JC wiped his face with a towel, and said guilelessly, "I appreciate the chance."

"I brought you in," Chris continued, as if JC hadn't spoken, "and I'll toss you back in a heartbeat if you fuck up this team I'm trying to build."

JC stopped wiping his face, which grew wary.

"Never, never play a scene with your teammates," Chris said. "You leave that shit for the targets." He stepped closer, and lowered his voice. JC, in some long forgotten automatic response, dropped into parade rest and was staring at a point on the wall over Chris' shoulder. "Now either make good on all the cockteasing you've been doing in Joey's direction, or cut him loose." He was in JC's face, his voice almost a whisper. "Is that perfectly clear?"

"Perfectly," JC said, his eyes jerking to Chris' face and then jerking away again.

"Good," said Chris. "Because right now, if it's a choice between him and you, you're fucked."

JC nodded and turned to go. Chris let him get halfway down the hall before he called out, watching the muscles in JC's back tense as he stopped.

"JC?" he said. "Better start working this out tonight."

In the end, Joey came back after three days suspension and apologized to Carter. There were no more incidents. Other IMF agents learned to keep their eyes to themselves when JC and Joey were around. But Chris remembered the tiny, feral gleam he'd seen at the bottom of JC's eyes when "you're _fucked_ " had been breathed into his face, and stored it away for future use.


End file.
